Sasuke's Entry 2
by Sasukec
Summary: Sasunaru Oneshot. This is my first oneshot. Review and tell me how I did on my oneshot! Plz?


Writer's comment- WARNING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI (BOY X BOY) THEN DO NOT READ THIS ENTRY. THIS HAS SASUKE AND NARUTO HAVING SEX. IF YOU'RE DISTURBED BY THE WARNING THEN LEAVE. IF YOU LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF KEEP READING. BUT DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU

Naruto-kun and I had alot of fun tonight. It started out as we were watching tv on the couch. Then Naruto started saying, "How was your day Sasuke-teme?" I answered "Fine, just fine." (I'll let the story be told in third person.) Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and layed his hand upon Sasuke's. Naruto gave Sasuke a look he couldn't resist. Naruto liked to tease Sasuke now and then. But if it wasn't for Naruto's deep blue eyes Sasuke would have gotten away from him, more or less punched him. Naruto leaned in closer until they're lips almost touched. The only thing stopping Naruto was he didn't know if Sasuke was ready for tonight. They had aggreed that Naruto would be dominant for the first time in a while. Sasuke looked away letting hair fall onto his face. Naruto got up and looked at Sasuke. Naruto pushed the hair out of his face. "Naruto I just...I've always been-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto kissing him. Sasuke would have stopped kissing but how could he not. Naruto put his hands up Sasuke's shirt and explored the muscles he found there. Sasuke moaned as Naruto brushed over a nipple. "Do you want to stay here...or go into the bedroom." Naruto said between kisses. Naruto and Sasuke always went to the bedroom but now Sasuke was changing it up just a bit. "Here." Naruto was suprised because normally Sasuke liked the bedroom. But it was his choice. Naruto gently pushed Sasuke back until Naruto was on top of Sasuke. Naruto didn't waste time. Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Naruto started downward and stopped to suck at each nipple. Slowly swirling each one in his mouth. While Naruto was doing that, Sasuke took Naruto's jacket and shirt off. Sasuke left the rest to Naruto. Naruto continued downward while pulling Sasuke's pants and boxers off. Naruto could tell Sasuke had been having an erection for some time now. Naruto gently kissed Sasuke's the top of Sasuke's erection. Sasuke moaned when Naruto took in more than half of Sasuke. Sasuke, wanting more from Naruto, pulled Naruto's hair. Naruto looked up at sasuke and smiled. Naruto put two of his fingers in Sasuke's entrance. Naruto got a moan from that. Naruto moved further in and started to make a scissor motion. Naruto moved further until he hit Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke let out a long, heavy moan and said "There Naruto." Naruto removed his fingers and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and Naruto pulled his own pants and boxers off. Naruto finally entered Sasuke. Sasuke let out a moan that Naruto hadn't heard in a very long time. Once Naruto was sure Sasuke was ready Naruto started to thrust at an even pace. "Naruto! Oh my god! Naruto!" Naruto sped up. "Naruto! Faster!" Naruto, obeying Sasuke, sped up. Both Naruto and Sasuke knew they were almost at their limit. Naruto pushed in one last time and as he did both Naruto and Sasuke let out a moan. Naruto stopped and slowly pulled out of Sasuke.A worn out Naruto layed on top of an exhausted Sasuke. "Ya know Naruto?" Said sasuke. "Yeah Sasuke?" Sasuke chuckled. "It actually was different." Naruto looked at him. "Of course it was. You were the one being pleasured this time. Not me." Sasuke brought Naruto up for a kiss. Sasuke looked over at the tv and saw his favorite show going off. "Grr...You dobe you made me miss my show!" Naruto looked at him suprised. "I just gave you the time of your life!" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smile of mercy. "Well...I suppose you're right." Then they both fell asleep on the couch.  
Owari  
That was our day today. Well I did miss my favorite show...but I got to have as Naruto put, "The time of my life." I really do suppose when you love someone it's always the best time of your life when your with them.  
Sasuke's entry .2-End


End file.
